1969
Acontecimientos Enero *4 de enero: España se retira definitivamente de Ifni. *5 de enero: en la ciudad de Derry (Irlanda del Norte), la guerra civil deja más de 100 heridos. *9 de enero: en Washington (EE. UU.), el Smithsonian muestra el arte de Winslow Homer durante seis semanas. *12 de enero: el grupo británico Led Zeppelin lanza su primer álbum, Led Zeppelin. *14 de enero: una explosión en la nave Enterprise cerca de Hawai mata a 27 e hiere a 314. *15 de enero: la Unión Soviética lanza el Soyuz 5. *16 de enero: en el Metropolitan Museum of Art de Nueva York diez pinturas son vandalizadas. *18 de enero: en la plaza Wenceslas de Praga el estudiante Jan Palach se prende fuego como protesta por la invasión soviética a Checoslovaquia. Fallecerá tres días después. *20 de enero: en EE. UU. el presidente Lyndon Baines Johnson es reemplazado por R. Milhous Nixon. *24 de enero: la dictadura de Franco dicta la ley marcial en Madrid. Se cierra la universidad y son arrestados más de 300 estudiantes. *27 de enero: en Bagdad (Iraq) 14 personas (9 de ellos judíos) son ejecutados por espiar para Israel. *27 de enero: en Irlanda del Norte, el líder protestante Ian Paisley es encarcelados por tres meses por reuniones ilegales. *30 de enero: en Londres, los Beatles realizan su última actuación en público en el tejado de su discográfica, Apple Records. El improvisado concierto fue interrumpido por la policía. Febrero *1 de febrero: la Cruz Roja Internacional reanuda los envíos a la región de Biafra. *1 de febrero: en España, monseñor Vicente Enrique y Tarancón es nombrado primado. *3 de febrero: en Palestina, el Congreso Nacional Palestino nombra jefe de la OLP a Yaser Arafat, quien asume el 4. *5 de febrero: se aplica un nuevo sistema protector de las pinturas de Altamira, que estaban degradándose a causa de la luz artificial. *5 de febrero: en Santa Bárbara (California), un escape de petróleo obliga a cerrar el puerto. *9 de febrero: primer vuelo del Boeing 747, conocido como Jumbo. *13 de febrero: en Múnich, los cirujanos Fritz Sebening y Wener Klinner, con el equipo quirúrgico de Rudolf Zenker, realizan el primer trasplante de corazón de la historia de Alemania. *13 de febrero: en Montreal (Canadá), terroristas de FLQ hacen estallar una bomba en la Bolsa de Valores. *20 de febrero: Rumania prohíbe en su territorio las maniobras del Pacto de Varsovia. *22 de febrero: en Asturias 25.000 mineros se declaran en huelga. *22 de febrero: en el cementerio de Collioure, en el 30.º aniversario de la muerte del poeta Antonio Machado, se reúnen numerosos poetas y escritores españoles en el exilio. *24 de febrero: en EE. UU. se lanza la sonda Mariner 6 con destino a Marte. Marzo *2 de marzo: sobre Toulouse, el Concorde realiza su primera prueba de vuelo. *3 de marzo: en EE.UU. se lanza el Apolo 9 para probar el módulo lunar en órbita terrestre. *3 de marzo: en EE.UU., Sirhan Sirhan admite ante un tribunal en Los Ángeles que él asesinó a Robert F. Kennedy. *11 de marzo: Rafael Caldera asume la presidencia de Venezuela. *17 de marzo: en Israel, Golda Meir se convierte en la primera ministra mujer. *18 de marzo: en Camboya comienza un bombardeo secreto por parte de Estados Unidos. *19 de marzo: fuerzas británicas desembarcan en la isla de Anguila. *19 de marzo: en Emley Moor (Reino Unido) una torre de televisión de 385 m se cae debido a una tormenta de nieve. *25 de marzo: en Gibraltar se casan John Lennon y Yoko Ono. *28 de marzo: en el centro médico militar Walter Reed, de Wáshington (EE. UU.), el ex presidente Dwight D. Eisenhower fallece tras una larga enfermedad. *29 de marzo: en Madrid se celebra el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión en el que vencen cuatro naciones: Reino Unido (con la cantante Lulu), Países Bajos (con la cantante Lenny Kuhr), Francia (con Frida Boccara) y España (con Salomé). *31 de marzo: en Barroterán (México) explota la mina de carbón Guadalupe con un saldo de 153 muertos. Abril *1 de abril: en España, el Tribunal Supremo confirma la sentencia del TOP y condena a Néstor Luján a 8 meses de prisión por publicar una carta acerca del problema de la lengua catalana. *4 de abril: en EE.UU., el Dr. Denton Cooley implanta el primer corazón artificial temporario. *9 de abril: la Universidad de Harvard es tomada por cerca de 300 «Estudiantes por una Sociedad Democrática». La policía hiere a 45 y arresta a 184. *14 de abril: en las ceremonias por los Premios Óscar, Katharine Hepburn y Barbra Streisand ganan el premio a la Mejor Actriz. Oliver! gana el premio a la Mejor Película. *14 de abril: frente a las costas de Corea del Norte, dos Mig 21 voltean un avión espía EC-121, matando a todos los 31 tripulantes estadounidenses. *28 de abril: Charles de Gaulle es derrotado en un referendo el día de ayer. Mayo *4 de mayo: el líder religioso argentino Silo pronuncia en Punta de Vacas (provincia de Mendoza) uno de sus primeros discursos públicos, «La curación del sufrimiento». *26 de mayo: en Cartagena (Colombia), Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador y Perú con lo cual se crea el Pacto Andino. *10 de mayo: en Zap (Dakota del Norte, EE. UU.) se realiza el festival Zip to Zap, como un ensayo del concierto de Woodstock. La Guardia Nacional lo interrumpe y arresta a todos los espectadores. *10 de mayo: en el marco del comienzo de la Guerra de Vietnam, EE. UU. realiza la batalla de Dong Ap Bia (también conocida como la «colina Hamburguesa»). *13 de mayo: en Kuala Lumpur (Malasia) se realizan manifestaciones antirracistas. *14 de mayo: el coronel Muammar al-Gaddafi visita La Meca (Arabia Saudita). *16 de mayo: la sonda soviética Vénera 5, choca contra Venus. *17 de mayo: la sonda soviética Vénera 6, desciende sobre la superficie de Venus. Envía información acerca de su atmósfera, antes de ser aplastada por la presión. *18 de mayo: en el marco del programa Apolo, se lanza el Apolo 10, con los astronautas Tom Stafford, Eugene Cernan y John Young. Se trata de un ensayo completo de aterrizaje sobre la Luna. *19-20 de mayo: la Legión Extranjera francesa llega a Kolwezi (Zaire) para rescatar a europeos en medio de la guerra civil. *20 de mayo: en California, helicópteros de la Guardia Nacional fumigan con polvo dermicida sobre manifestantes reunidos contra la guerra de Vietnam. *22 de mayo: el módulo lunar del Apolo 10 vuela horizontalmente a 15,4 km de la superficie de Luna. *23 de mayo: se estrena Tommy, la primera de las dos ópera-rock del grupo The Who. *26 de mayo: el Apolo 10 retorna a la Tierra, después de un exitoso vuelo de ocho días, preparando el descenso humano en la Luna. *26 de mayo a 2 de junio: en el hotel Queen Elizabeth (Montreal, Canadá), John Lennon y Yoko Ono llevan a cabo su famosa «encamada» (bed-in). *29 de mayo: en Moscú (Rusia) comienzan las visitas guiadas al Kremlin y otros sitios del gobierno. *30 de mayo: en Curaçao una inmensa manifestación marca el comienzo de la lucha por los derechos civiles de los negros en la isla. Junio *1 de junio: en Montreal (Canadá), John Lennon graba Give Peace a Chance. La canción es el primer single grabado solista por un Beatle. Se estrena bajo el nombre de Plastic Ono Band. Todavía se considera un himno a la paz. *2 de junio: en Ottawa (Canadá), abre sus puertas el Centro Nacional de las Artes. *2 de junio: el portaaviones australiano Melbourne (1945) choca con el destructor estadounidense Frank E. Evans en el mar del Sur de China. Mueren 74 marineros estadounidenses. *6 de junio: el gobierno español acuerda el cierre total de la frontera con Gibraltar *8 de junio: en las islas Midway se encuentran el presidente de EE. UU (Richard Nixon) y el presidente de Vietnam del Sur (Nguyen Van Thieu). Nixon anuncia que en septiembre se retirarán 25 000 soldados estadounidenses. *15 de junio: en Francia, Georges Pompidou es elegido presidente. *21 de junio: el musicólogo soviético Pavel Apostolov fallece durante el ensayo general de la Sinfonía 14.ª (de Shostakovich). *24 de junio: el Reino Unido y Rhodesia rompen sus relaciones diplomáticas. *28 de junio: en Nueva York se producen los disturbios de Stonewall, una serie de altercados en pro de los derechos de los homosexuales ocurridos alrededor del bar Stonewall Inn. Julio *9 de julio - Perú: se funda la Sexta Cuadrilla de la Hermandad de San Martin de Porres y San Juan Macias O.P. *13 de julio: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar soviética Luna 15, que falló en su intento de alunizaje suave. *14 de julio: Guerra de Fútbol entre El Salvador y Honduras. *14 de julio: en EE. UU. se estrena la película Easy Rider. *18 de julio: en Chappaquiddick Island (Massachusetts), Edward M. Kennedy se cae de un puente mientras retornaba a su hogar desde una fiesta. Fallece su acompañante Mary Jo Kopechne, promotora de la campaña de su hermano. *20 de julio: primer hombre sobre la luna, Neil Armstrong de la misión Apolo 11. *30 de julio: en el marco de la guerra de Vietnam, el presidente Richard M. Nixon realiza una visita no programada a Vietnam del Sur, para encontrarse con el presidente Nguyen Van Thieu y con los comandantes militares. Agosto *9 de agosto: la secta Familia Manson asesina a la actriz Sharon Tate (esposa del director Roman Polanski), en su mansión , 10050 de Cielo Drive, y a otras cuatro personas. *13 de agosto: serios choques fronterizos entre la Unión Soviética y China. *14 de agosto: tropas británicas desembarcan en Irlanda del Norte. *15 al 18 de agosto: en el poblado de Bethel (Nueva York) comienza el festival de Woodstock, que con una afluencia de 400.000 espectadores se convirtió en un hito para la cultura contemporánea. *17 de agosto: el huracán Camila (de categoría 5) golpea la costa del Misisipi, matando 248 personas y causando 1500 millones en daños. *21 de agosto: en Australia, un tal Michael Dennis Rohan, incendia la mezquita Al-Aqsa. *31 de agosto: el ex campeón de pesos pesados Rocky Marciano muere en un accidente de aviación. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: en Libia, el coronel Muammar al-Gaddafi derroca al rey Idris. *4 de septiembre: en la ciudad de México D.F. se inaugura el Metro *26 de septiembre: en Londres, el grupo de rock The Beatles lanza el álbum Abbey Road. *26 de septiembre: se estrena la serie The Brady Bunch, protagonizada por Robert Reed y Florence Henderson. Octubre *15 de octubre: en todo EE.UU. cientos de miles de personas realizan manifestaciones contra la guerra de Vietnam. *17 de octubre: en EE.UU., Willard S. Boyle y George Smith inventan el CCD en los Laboratorios Bell. Treinta años más tarde, esta tecnología se utiliza en todas las cámaras digitales. *21 de octubre: en Pekín comienza a funcionar el metro. *21 de octubre: en Chile, el general Roberto Viaux se acuartela en el regimiento Tacna, en lo que sería conocido como Tacnazo. *21 de octubre: en Alemania Occidental, Willy Brandt se vuelve canciller. *24 de octubre: en Chile se crea la Television Nacional. *29 de octubre: en EE.UU. se envía el primer mensaje a través de ARPANET, el prototipo de internet. *31 de octubre: se inaugura la empresa Wal-Mart. Noviembre *10 de noviembre: primera emisión de la versión estadounidense de Barrio Sésamo. *12 de noviembre: el periodista investigador independiente Seymour Hersh descubre la historia de la masacre de My Lai, cometida por soldados estadounidenses en la guerra de Vietnam. *14 de noviembre: lanzamiento del Apolo 12, la segunda misión tripulada que caminó sobre la Luna. *15 de noviembre: en el mar de Barents, en el marco de la Guerra Fría, el submarino soviético K-19 choca con el submarino estadounidense USS Gato. *15 de noviembre: en Washington, DC, medio millón de manifestantes realizan una demostración pacífica contra la guerra, en la “Marcha contra la Guerra”. *15 de noviembre: en el Reino Unido comienza la transmisión de televisión en color. *19 de noviembre: en Brasil, Pelé marca su gol número mil en el partido entre Club de Regatas Vasco da Gama y Santos Futebol Clube. *19 de noviembre: el Cleveland Plain Dealer publica fotografías explícitas de civiles asesinados por estadounidenses en la masacre de My Lai en Vietnam. *21 de noviembre: se establece el primer enlace de ARPANET (la primera internet) entre las universidades de Standford y la UCLA. *24 de noviembre: el Apolo 12 ameriza en el Océano Pacífico, finalizando la segunda misión tripulada a la Luna. *25 de noviembre: John Lennon devuelve su medalla de Miembro del Imperio Británico, como protesta por el apoyo del gobierno británico a la guerra de Vietnam. Diciembre *4 de diciembre: en EE. UU. 14 policías asesinan a dos miembros de Black Panther Party (Fred Hampton y Mark Clark) mientras duermen. *9 de diciembre: en Roma (Italia), un agente de la CIA llamado David Carrett realiza un atentado en la Piazza Fontana. *20 de diciembre: en Egipto, Nasser nombra vicepresidente a Anwar el Sadat. *22 de diciembre: en Londonderry (Irlanda del Norte) Bernadette Devlin, miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes del Reino Unido, es condenada a seis meses de prisión, acusada de participar en los desórdenes del mes de agosto pasado. Sin fecha *En 1969 entró por primera vez el VIH a EE. UU., desde Haití.VoaNews.com/English/2007-10-30-voa66.cfm *Entre julio y septiembre se terminó de crear el sistema Unix con el nombre de Unics (por Multics). *Nace el movimiento juvenil Skinhead. Nacimientos Nacimientos (enero-febrero) *3 de enero: Michael Schumacher, piloto alemán de Fórmula 1. *4 de enero: Julio Aparicio, torero español. *5 de enero: Marilyn Manson, músico y cantante estadounidense. *10 de enero: Javier Espinoza, político peruano. *12 de enero: Robert Prosinečki, futbolista croata de origen alemán. *14 de enero: Dave Grohl, músico estadounidense de Nirvana y de Foo Fighters. *16 de enero: [[Per Yngve Ohlin|Per Dead Yngve Ohlin]], vocalista noruego. *17 de enero: Lukas Moodysson, guionista y cineasta sueco. *17 de enero: Tiësto, disc jockey neerlandés. *18 de enero: Javier Benítez, poeta español. *23 de enero: Ariadna Gil, actriz española. *29 de enero: Hyde, músico, actor, cantante, compositor japonés y vocalista de L'Arc~en~Ciel. *1 de febrero: Gabriel Batistuta, futbolista argentino. *5 de febrero: Bobby Brown, cantante estadounidense. *7 de febrero: Raimundo Tupper Lyon, futbolista chileno. *11 de febrero: Jennifer Aniston, actriz estadounidense. *16 de febrero: Fermín Cacho, atleta español. *19 de febrero: Evangelina Sosa, actriz mexicana. *23 de febrero: Radosław Sikorski, periodista y político polaco. Nacimientos (marzo-abril) *1 de marzo: Javier Bardem, actor español. *4 de marzo: Chastity Bono, actriz estadounidense, activista de los derechos de los gays. *6 de marzo: Andrea Elson, actriz estadounidense. *11 de marzo: Terrence Howard, actor estadounidense. *11 de marzo: Soraya, cantautora estadounidense (m. 2006). *27 de marzo: Mariah Carey, cantante estadounidense. *11 de abril: Cerys Matthews, cantante británico. *17 de abril: Henry Ian Cusick, actor peruano. *19 de abril: Susan Polgar, ajedrecista húngaro. *25 de abril: Renée Zellweger, actriz estadounidense. Nacimientos (mayo-junio) *1 de mayo: Eruviel Ávila Villegas, político mexicano. *1 de mayo: Javier Bardem, actor español. *2 de mayo: Brian Lara, jugador de críquet trinitense. *6 de mayo: Manu Larcenet, historietista francés. *7 de mayo: José Manuel Moreno Periñán, ciclista español. *10 de mayo: Dennis Bergkamp, futbolista holandés. *12 de mayo: Jeringa, humorista colombiano. *13 de mayo: Nikos Aliagas, presentadora de televisión francesa. *13 de junio: Cayetana Guillén Cuervo, presentadora de televisión y actriz española *14 de mayo: Cate Blanchett, actriz australiana. *16 de mayo: David Boreanaz, actor estadounidense *16 de mayo: Tracey Gold, actriz estadounidense. *17 de mayo: José Antonio Chamot, ex futbolista argentino. *18 de mayo: Martika, cantante estadounidense. *14 de junio: Steffi Graf, tenista alemana. *15 de junio: Oliver Kahn, futbolista alemán. *24 de junio: Mad Man Pondo, luchador profesional estadounidense. *28 de junio: Ayelet Zurer, actriz israelí. Nacimientos (julio-diciembre) *5 de julio: Chusa Barbero, actriz española. *23 de julio: Nacho Azofra, jugador de baloncesto español. *24 de julio: Jennifer Lopez, cantante estadounidense de ascendencia puertorriqueña. *27 de julio: Triple H, luchador profesional estadounidense. *29 de julio: Adele Stevens, actriz pornográfica británica. *23 de agosto: Alexandra Moreno Piraquive, política colombiana. *29 de agosto: Lucero, actriz, cantante y conductora mexicana. *7 de septiembre: Rudy Galindo, patinador artístico mexicano. *4 de septiembre: Ramon Dekkers, Peleador de Muay Thai Holandes. *10 de septiembre: David Trueba, cineasta español. *18 de septiembre: Rafael Araneda, presentador de televisión chileno. *21 de septiembre: Pablo Echarri, actor argentino. *24 de septiembre: Goya Toledo, actriz y modelo española. *25 de septiembre: Catherine Zeta-Jones, actriz británica. *29 de septiembre: Aleks Syntek, cantente y compositor mexicano. *3 de octubre: Gwen Stefani, cantante estadounidense. *8 de octubre: Susanna Griso, periodista española. *8 de octubre: Julia Ann, actriz estadounidense. *9 de octubre: P. J. Harvey, cantautora británica. *18 de octubre: Álvaro Henríquez, músico chileno de Los Tres. *19 de octubre: Trey Parker, cineasta estadounidense. *20 de octubre: Guillermo Pérez Roldán, tenista argentino. *24 de octubre: Adela Noriega, actriz mexicana. *31 de octubre: Kim Rossi Stuart, actor y director de cine italiano. *10 de noviembre: Ellen Pompeo, actriz estadounidense. *19 de noviembre: Ana Álvarez, actriz y modelo española. *3 de diciembre: Adal Ramones, conductor y actor mexicano. *4 de diciembre: Jay-z, rapero estadounidense. *11 de diciembre: Tamara Seisdedos, cantante española. *13 de diciembre: Marcela Morelo, cantautora argentina. *16 de diciembre: Yasna Provoste Campillay, ex ministra de educación de Chile. *18 de diciembre: Juan Reynoso, futbolista peruano. *21 de diciembre: Julie Delpy, actriz francesa. *26 de diciembre: Isaac Viciosa, atleta español. *28 de diciembre: Linus Torvalds, programador finlandés, desarrollador original del kérnel Linux. Fallecimientos *12 de enero: Roberto Noble, periodista argentino. *3 de febrero: Al Taliaferro, historietista estadounidense. *3 de febrero: Jean Focas, astrónomo alemán (n. 1909) *26 de febrero: Karl Jaspers (86), filósofo alemán (n. 1883). *9 de marzo: Walter Christaller, geógrafo alemán. *15 de marzo: Arturo Michelini, político italiano. *5 de abril: Rómulo Gallegos, escritor, político y presidente venezolano. *10 de abril: Fernando Ortiz Fernández, antropólogo cubano. *15 de abril: Victoria Eugenia de Battenberg, reina consorte española. *26 de abril: Morihei Ueshiba, artista marcial japonés, creador del aikido. *2 de mayo: Franz von Papen, político nazi alemán. *8 de junio: Robert Taylor, actor estadounidense. *22 de junio: Judy Garland, cantante y actriz estadounidense. *3 de julio: Brian Jones, músico británico, fundador de los Rolling Stones. *8 de julio: Charles H. Lankester, naturalista anglo-costarricense. *6 de agosto: Theodor Adorno, filósofo y musicólogo alemán. *9 de agosto: Sharon Tate, actriz estadounidense. *17 de agosto: Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, arquitecto alemán. *17 de agosto: Otto Stern, físico germano-estadounidense, premio Nobel de Física en 1943. *31 de agosto: Rocky Marciano, campeón de peso pesado. *2 de septiembre: Ho Chi Minh (79), político y revolucionario vietnamita (n. 1890). *31 de octubre: Lola Membrives, actriz argentina. *15 de noviembre: Joaquín Romero Murube, poeta y ensayista español. *15 de noviembre: Ignacio Aldecoa, escritor español. *1 de diciembre: Magic Sam, guitarrista y cantante de blues estadounidense. *13 de diciembre: Raymond Spruance, militar estadounidense. *21 de diciembre: Georges Catroux, militar francés. *22 de diciembre: Josef von Sternberg, cineasta austriaco. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Francisco García Pavón obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Las hermanas coloradas. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *5 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 5 a Venus, llegando a transmitir datos desde la atmósfera del planeta. *10 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 6 a Venus, llegando a transmitir durante 51 minutos desde su atmósfera. Deporte *Jackie Stewart se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *Baloncesto: Creación de los Seattle Supersonics. *Liga de Campeones de la UEFA: el AC Milan gana por segunda vez el torneo derrotando en la final al Ajax Amsterdam, por 4-1. *Primera división chilena: Universidad de Chile se consagra campeón por séptima vez (campeón invicto). *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (3.ª vez). Música *Bee Gees: Odessa. *The Beatles: Yellow Submarine, Abbey Road *Bob Dylan: Nashville Skyline *Deep Purple: Deep Purple *Deep Purple: The Book of Taliesyn *Donovan: Barabajagal *Genesis: From Genesis to Revelation *Jethro Tull: Stand Up. *John Lennon: Unfinished Music Volume Two: Life With The Lions, The Wedding Album, Live Peace In Toronto *José José: Cuidado. *José José: La nave del olvido *King Crimson: In The Court of The Crimson King *Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin, Led Zeppelin II *Pink Floyd: Music from the Film More, Ummagumma *Roberto Carlos: As flores do jardim de nossa casa. *Rocío Dúrcal:Las Leandras. *Rolling Stones: Through the Past Darkly, Let It Bleed *Salomé: Vivo cantando (1.º puesto en el Festival de Eurovisión) *Santana: Santana *Frank Sinatra: My Way *The Archies: Sugar, Sugar *The Doors: The Soft Parade *George Harrison: Electronic Sounds Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión El XIV Festival se celebró en la ciudad de Madrid (España) el sábado 29 de marzo, en el Teatro Real. La presentadora fue Laura Valenzuela y Ramón Díez, el director. La dirección musical corrió a cargo de Augusto Algueró. Concurrieron un total de 16 países. *Canciones ganadoras: **''Vivo Cantando'' (España), interpretada por Salomé; **''Boom Bang-A-Bang'' (Reino Unido), interpretada por Lulu; **''De Troubadour'' (Países Bajos), interpretada por Lenny Kuhr; **''Un Jour, Un Enfant'' (Francia), interpretada por Frida Bocarra. *Curiosidades **Por primera vez en la historia del Festival, se produjo un empate, a 18 puntos, en la primera posición tras las votaciones. Como no había forma prevista de arreglar el problema, se dio el triunfo a las cuatro canciones ganadoras. **El premio fue entregado por la cantante Massiel. **Austria no envió representación como muestra de rechazo hacia la dictadura del General Francisco Franco. **Francia fue el primer país en ganar cuatro veces el certamen. Por su parte, Países Bajos lo ganaba por tercera vez, mientras que Reino Unido y España lo hacían por segunda vez. **El decorado del escenario se inspiraba en la obra del pintor surrealista Salvador Dalí. **El representante de Mónaco contaba sólo doce años. **Por primera vez, España era sede del Festival. Televisión Cine Premios Nobel *Física: Murray Gell-Mann *Química: Derek H. R. Barton y Odd Hassel *Medicina: Max Delbrück, Alfred D. Hershey y Salvador E. Luria. *Literatura: Samuel Beckett *Paz: Organización Internacional del Trabajo *Economía: Ragnar Frisch y Jan Tinbergen Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 1960 Categoría:Años